Noona Photos
by LeeSunHee-ssi
Summary: One-shot JongYu (JongHyunxOnew). Créditos: Traddución: LeeSunHee-ssi. Fanfic Original: Onew-ached (Tumblr).


_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni propietaria del Fanfic, únicamente la traduje, el verdadero Fanfic es por "onew-ached" "¡podéis buscarla en Tumblr! El tiempo lo traduje en pasado, en realidad está en presente, ya sabéis "Decido animarlo" o "Se sienta en el sofá", lo cambié al tiempo en pasado porque no me gusta mucho usarlo en presente XD no sé, me suena rarito :I XD Hubo una parte en donde la muchacha puso algo a lo que no le encontré sentido, así que la palabrita la cambié. Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!**_

"No soy atractivo en estas fotos"

Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, el teléfono en su mano con las cejas surcadas juntas y los labios puestos en una línea recta.

JongHyun había estado parloteando con incredulidad a mí durante los últimos 15 minutos ya.

"Odio como mis piernas lucen cortas. – Él empezó – Me debí poner los pantalones que compré el mes pasado, no estas bermudas indeseables – miró las fotos de nuevo, rodó los ojos y gimió.

Me miro feo"

Tú eres corto, imbécil. Pero no me atreví a decírselo a él, podría terminar muerto, así que decidí animarlo.

"Déjame ver las fotos" me senté junto a él con una pierna recortada en el sofá y la otra colgando, él me dio su teléfono haciendo un puchero y pensé que podría tenerlo como mi mascota.

Ni siquiera había escaneado o incluso analizado todas las fotos que había guardado en su teléfono, que me puse a mirarlo con incredulidad.

"Estás bromeándome, ¿verdad?" le pregunté.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido.

"Esto. – Levanté su teléfono para que él lo viese – ¿no es atractivo?" Inquirí.

"No" el responde, encontrando la razón por la que le estoy preguntando.

"JongHyun, ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!" Ahora es mi turno de gemir. Rodé los ojos.

"Estás son atractivas y desde luego NO te hacen ver feo" le dije con un tono alto evidente en mi voz.

"… Estás ciego." El dijo y bajó la cabeza.

"NO LO ESTOY"

No sé de donde venía esta rabia; ¿por qué de repente estoy enojado con él por decir que las fotografías – Levanté el teléfono de mi mano para comprobar el origen – de su teléfono no son atractivas, y que por lo tanto lo hacen ver feo?

"¡JongHyun! ¡Luces guapo! ¡Eres demasiado atractivo en estas! De acuerdo, luces un poco corto por los shorts, pero –Chequé las fotos de nuevo mirándolas más – te ves de todo pero no feo. Definitivamente no, quiero decir, mira tu cabello, es un estilo perfectamente por Hye-Rim Noona, y el ángulo de la cámara hace tus características más definidas… más… más… - chasqueé los dedos para encontrar el término correcto – más masculinas, y tienes que – revisé la marca de agua que la foto tenía por que decía el nombre del origen – tienes que agradecer a DinoBling Noo-"

Fui cortado por alguien abrazándome por la espalda.

"Gracias DinoBling Noona" Dijo.

"Y gracias JinKi" Me susurró cerca del oído y repentinamente me besó la mejilla.

Se me cayó el teléfono en mi regazo, como me di cuenta que no le había notado de pie procediendo para abrazarme por la espalda, porque me encontraba divagando acerca de lo equivocado que estaba en su juzgamiento, y tan siquiera noté el rubor que se había colado en mis mejillas desde mi senderismo, posiblemente más rojas ahora por su beso, y sintiendo el calor que se ha extendido por todas partes. Tuve que ahuecar mis mejillas con ambas manos, frías y húmedas de lo que justo ha ocurrido.

Escuché a JongHyun reír entre dientes.

"Eres realmente lindo Hyung" El apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo estaba como muerto de frío.

"Eres más lindo en la vida real que en las fotos de Tofubbit noona"

Espera, ¿Qué? Eso sonó familiar. Me volteé casi inmediatamente y el se echó a reír a carcajadas por mi repentina reacción.

Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a golpear ligeramente en él, buscando algo y ¡BAM!

Levantó su teléfono al nivel de mis ojos, y lo vi.

Una foto de mí con una marca de agua, indicando que era de Tofubbit Noona.

"Oh" finalmente, reaccioné.

"Oh" me imitó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riendo un poco más.

_**Perdón si en algunas partes no hay coherencia, así lo interpreté yo XD **_


End file.
